Hakumen no Mono
An extremely powerful, white nine-tailed fox born from ancient times who enjoys destroying countries by manipulating the rulers and creating fear among humans and yokai. Currently, it is trapped in an immense psychic barrier maintained by a lineage of lady shamans under the sea south of Japan. However, this does not keep it completely helpless and plots to destroy the Beast Spear before it finally escapes from its imprisonment. Each of the nine tails has specific abilities and can spawn various minion yokai and avatars, that can phase through the barrier to do its bidding. The avatars of Hakumen no Mono are some of the strongest monsters ever faced by the protagonists. Backstory Hakumen is over 2000 years old, and currently its origins is unknown, although it mentions that it was once a spirit with no fixed shape which split into light and darkness, and the light became humanity meaning Hakumen no Mono is as old as humankind. It thrives on the fear of both humans and yokai, and the more they fear it means Hakumen grows stronger, which is why it constantly brings terror and into countries. Doing so instills fear among the people, and feeds on it in order to increase its own power. After destroying an empire in China, it began to move on to a new country, but during its journey, it was attacked by the Beast Spear and found its powers all but useless against the holy weapon. It managed to escape but found itself faced with thousands of Yokai, along with a powerful priestess, Yuki, a reincarnation of Jie Mei, the girl who gave her life to create the Beast Spear. Knowing it was at a disadvantage, Hakumen pretended to retreat in their wake but really it led them to a situation where Yuki was forced to stop the yokai from attacking Hakumen, who had fixed itself into the base of Japan below the sea: If Hakumen was moved from this base, it would collapse and Japan would sink into the sea, destroying every life on it. Yuki created a powerful barrier to imprison Hakumen and keep the Yokai out. And since then, Hakumen has bided its time, awaiting the day it would be free to destroy without limit and bring despair to all once more. Personality Hakumen is destruction incarnate: it has no qualms with killing and manipulating others into doing its dirty work. It is a sadist in the purest sense of the word, relishing pain and despair in any form. Hakumen is extremely intelligent, being capable of plotting ingenious plans of action. Relationships *Tora The one who gave essentially gave form to Hakumen. Through his life and hardships, when he was still human, Hakumen fed off his hatred and negative emotions until it gave shape and formed a physical body for him to take hold in the world. Tora played a huge role in Hakumen's defeat 800 years ago. *Ushio As wielder and companion of the Beast Spear, Hakumen plots to destroy both them and the spear. recognizes the spear's master, Ushio, as well as Tora, to be symbols of hope for both humans and yokai. As a result, Hakumen manipulates his avatars from within the barrier to threaten Ushio and Tora. To create despair, it sends minions to impede their journey. At one point, Hakumen also sends special demon insects to wipe the memories of those who know them, all to destroy their own hopes. * Towako An avatar in the form of an enigmatic lady who suddenly appeared to assist the renegade Kouhamei monk, Inasa, in his research to create the Elzaar Scythe. After Inasa died, Towako acted as Kirio's mom and through the boy, manipulated a group of Kouohamei Sect monks to abduct the Beast Spear. She did managed to partially destroy the Beast Spear but it was revived by Ushio's pledge. *The Oyakume A linage of power female shamans meant to maintain the barrier that both seals and protects Hakumen in order to keep Japan from collapsing into the sea. They boast powerful psychic powers and for all except one, look the same. There have been three generations of Oyakume tasked with the seal: Yuki, Mikado Hizaki, and Sumako Aotsuki with the next in line being Mayuko Inoue. Powers and abilities * Hiyō Small yōkai minions spawned from Hakumen that looks like a flying eyeball with ears. They can combine together to form a stronger entity or attack en masse in huge numbers. They are also capable of eating specific memories in humans and monsters alike. *Kuragi ''A giant cricket-like monster that easily broke through the protective barrier of the Kouhamei Sect Main Headquarters. Possesses razor sharp claws and body that can reflect standard attacks. *Black Horde Powerful clones created using Guren as the base. Therefore, resembling black Azafuses *Shumuna Power of the first tail, Hakumen mainly uses this as a defensive ability. It has corrosive abilities able to disintegrate enemies or attacks before they can reach him. *Wind and Lightning Hakumen's 7th tail replicates Tora's powers of Wind and Lightning. This power was likely created to counter Tora as he played a huge role in Hakumen's defeat 800 years ago. It is able to conjure huge tornadoes and Lightning storms. *Tail of Spears Hakumen's 8th tail replicates the beast spear. This power was created in recognition and fear of the beast spear and to counter it if need be. The blades on this tail can extend and seem to be unbreakable even by the beast spear. *Breath Attack Hakumen can unleash a devastating breath attack from his mouth that is able to destroy whole islands. Category:Yokai Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Deceased